A Mind of His Own: The Haunted House
by GingerbreadTARDIS99
Summary: A sequel to "A Mind of His Own: The Quiz Master". Reading "The Quiz Master" isn't necessary, but is recommended. (IG)
1. Road Trip

**Here it is! The sequel to "A Mind of His Own: The Quiz Master"! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did with the other one. This time however, instead of constantly uploading during the day, I'll only be updating one chapter per day (I'm such a cruel person.).**

 **The episode this story takes place in was suggested by marionut247. I recommend watching "The Haunted House" before reading this fic.**

* * *

It's night. I'm certain of it. The world around us is nothing but dark blue. Inspector is driving in the GM1.0 down an extremely narrow road. A narrow _dirt_ road, may I add. Not to mention that on either side, all I can make out is black.

How comforting.

Fortunately, home looks nothing like this. Inspector was told to leave town for a special convention. For some reason that I don't remember, he decided to bring [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) along with him. To be honest, I'm not sure what to think of this arrangement.

On one hand, I'm excited. It's not every day Inspector decides out of the blue to take [AN-GEL] along with him. As the matter of fact, I can't even remember the last time he did so. This is also an extra plus, as she can foil whatever scheme is being fabricated without having to hide from Inspector.

On the other hand, I'm horrified. I know [AN-GEL] is capable of taking care of herself, but there are times that I have to remind myself that's she's only ten years old. What would happen she found herself in trouble and Dog(?) wasn't there to help her in time? What if someone kidnapped her, and Inspector would never know because he thought she was at home doing things other ten year olds her age do? Just thinking about Inspector loosing [AN-GEL] forever makes me feel horrible.

I've got to think of something else.

…Where the heck are we anyways?!

[AN-GEL] says something, probably talking about the place, but I can't make her out. Her voice is a bit too garbled up for me to understand. There are times that I wish I could understand her just as well as I can with Inspector.

"Yes, [AN-GEL], {Transylvania}. Home of the legendary CountDracula, and other ghosts, goblins, and spooks."

Thanks, Inspector. I feel SO much better now.

I don't think I'm the only one who feels uncomfortable being here. I can see Dog(?) through the overhead mirror, and he looks terrified. He's chattering his teeth and everything. I find this rather odd, as I'm certain he's been in more dangerous situations than this.

"What's wrong with Dog(?), [AN-GEL]?"

[AN-GEL] says something about Dog(?) being afraid of ghosts. Dog(?) confirms her statement by weakly nodding his head. The poor little guy…

…You all are probably going to hate me for saying this, but I want to scare the daylights out of him. It's just too tempting. I can't just brush it aside. There's just one little problem. Sure, my hands are the only things I can use freely without Inspector telling me to use them. But I can't just do stuff without drawing suspicion. If I scared Dog(?), and Inspector had no intention doing such thing, [AN-GEL] will think something's wrong, when really there's not.

What's that, Inspector?

Really?!

Oh thank you, Inspector!

Without [AN-GEL] or Dog(?) noticing, I use my left hand to tap on Dog(?)'s shoulder.

"Boo!"

Dog(?) gives a loud yell and jumps so high that he hits his head on the GM1.0's roof.

That.

Was Priceless.

If I was capable of doing such a thing, I would be dying of laughter. As to be expected, Dog(?) isn't happy one bit. He's not showing it, but Inspector is quite amused. I can sense it.

"Sorry, Dog(?). I couldn't resist that."

That's one of the great things about Inspector. He's generous enough to let me have fun time to time.

Wowzers! What was that?! I turn my attention back on the road and see the conditions are even worse than before. Every turn Inspector makes causes the GM1.0 to be on two wheels. Not to mention that it's bouncing all over the place. When was the last time they worked on these roads?!

"These roads are an absolute menace! Go-Go-GM1.0!"

You can't tell from the inside, but the GM1.0 transforms from a van-like car to a custom made police vehicle. It's pretty cool if I say so myself. I'm also relieved Inspector gave that command. In this state, the GM1.0 can handle off road situations much more easily. Just as the GM1.0 takes off like a rocket, I hear a loud boom and can faintly see a bright flash of light.

I don't know what that was, but I don't think I want to.

…

Things have gotten a lot better since the GM1.0 transformed. The deadly, cliff-like road eventually turned into a normal dirt road with grass, trees, and everything. Only the trees have no leaves on them, and it's still eerily dark. Up ahead, I see something that looks like a small wooden shed.

"Ah! Looks like a border crossing ahead."

Inspector stops the GM1.0 right at the gate, which is no more than a yellow and black striped pole. A man jumps out of the wooden shed, most likely the crossing guard. He's mostly blue on the head, arms, torso, and legs. There's also a lot of black.

"Good evening."

I know he won't hurt me, but I'm kind of scared of the guard. [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) seem to be a bit spooked as well. [AN-GEL] mentions something about the border guard looking like this supposed CountDracula.

"Oh yes of course, [AN-GEL]. They do it all for the tourists here."

Well, that certainly explains a few things.

It may not seem like it, but Inspector is a very logical person. Or, at least tries to be. He seems to have an explanation for everything, no matter how weird or bizarre it is.

As I mentioned before, I can't understand speech very well. The only person I can hear properly besides Inspector is [AN-GEL]. Everyone else sounds too muffled or echoed. Now I don't mean to sound racist when I say this, but accents are the worst. This border guard's accent in particular is very loud and constantly changes from being a few pitches too high to a few pitches too low. If I had my own body, it would be giving me a headache.

"I'm going to a law enforcement convention up in your beautiful mountains."

Oh. Inspector is being questioned. I better prove his statement by showing the guard Inspector's badge. I summon out my right hand with the inspector badge inside a red case. The border guard has a suspicious look on his face and—

That's strange. The guard's voice isn't as painful as it was earlier. Wait a minute! His accent's gone! He sound's completely different! Oh wait. There it is again.

I don't like where this is going.

[AN-GEL] is pointing at the shed, saying something about it. Curious, I turn my attention to it. It looks like something is trying to break down the door. I—AAAHHH!

IT'S A MAN! IT'S A MAN AND HE'S ONLY WEARING PINK! IT'S BOTH SO DISTURBING AND UNMANLY!

He appears to be tied up and gagged, as his voice is muffled up. Not like I could understand him if he wasn't. As he is standing up rather awkwardly, he falls on top of his face. The guard turns around in complete shock.

"Very entertaining! A little show for the tourists! Very scary, ay Dog(?)?"

Oh COME ON!

The guy was clearly attacked by the border guard! How can anyone misinterpret that for a "little show"?!

The man is trying to warn Inspector, but the guard pushes him back to the ground. He's saying something to Inspector, probably going along with Inspector's naïve mind. He waves good-bye to [AN-GEL], Dog(?), and Inspector as the GM1.0 drives off.

Something isn't right here.

…

FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANTIY, INSPECTOR! YOU COULD AT LEAST SLOW DOWN!

The road has now returned to its dangerous cliff-like state. I have lost count over how many times the GM1.0 almost fell into the bottomless pit. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"While I'm at the convention, you'll be able to enjoy the spectacular scenery."

I don't mean to burst your bubble Inspector, but…what spectacular view? I can't see anything! Even [AN-GEL] agrees with me!

"As the matter of fact [AN-GEL], neither can I. Only one way to fix that! A little Gadget Fireworks should do the trick!"

…

You mean all this time you couldn't even see the freaking road?!

Its times like these I just want to slap myself in the face.

Inspector presses a series of buttons to activate the Gadget Fireworks. They launch in the air and explode in colors of orange and red, lighting up the dark world around us. Both Dog(?) and [AN-GEL] are hanging their head out of the window, looking down beyond the road. [AN-GEL] mentions something about liking the fog over being able to see.

I'm going to take her word for it.

Inspector seems to want to look at the map. To help him out, I grab the map with my right hand, and he opens it with his left. As Inspector looks at the map, I trace out the dotted line with my right index finger. Of course, I have forgotten we are driving on an extremely dangerous road.

"Let's see…The-Screaming-Tunnel,…Batwing-Peak,…the-Skeleton-Pass,…we should be right…there! The-Skull-Inn."


	2. The Assignment

What is it with {Transylvania} and all things creepy? Kind of clique if you ask me.

We've stopped in front of The-Skull-Inn. Again, we've returned to solid ground. If I had my own body, I would be kissing it until my mouth was filled with dirt. This supposed in looks no different than a small cottage, only it has bats flying around it. How cheerful.

Inspector, Dog(?), and [AN-GEL] step out of the GM1.0 and walk up to the door. Dog(?) looks a bit scared. I don't blame him. [AN-GEL] asks if this is where they're holding the conference.

"You know how it is with CHIEF Q.; he loves his secrecy."

He sure does. I mean, I can't think of any other reason why he always wears a disguise.

Inspector grabs hold of the door knocker and knocks three times. Each knock is deep and echoes as if the inn was much larger on the inside. After the Inspector is done knocking, the door opens rather slowly. Near the top of the door, I can see something like a hand. Once the door opens all the way, I make out a…slightly…deformed…face…

Oh boy.

Although I can't see for myself, here's what I'm guessing: Dog(?) is probably terrified, [AN-GEL]'s scared stiff, and Inspector is smiling away like the oblivious man he is.

"I must say [AN-GEL], they've gone through great expense to get the spooky atmosphere just right."

Yep. I think my guess was rather accurate.

Dog(?), [AN-GEL], and Inspector step inside as the creepy man moves to the side. There's a lot of dim yellow inside. I wonder what the lighting is…

"Any of the other inspectors here yet?"

Hmmm…from what I can tell, the place looks quite empty. I'm going to say no.

I can hear the slamming of a door behind Inspector. Inspector turns around and…

…Huh? That creepy guy was CHIEF Q. all along. It was like he was controlling a robot from the inside. How does that work?!

"Hey, CHIEF Q.! Great disguise!"

Well, at least Dog(?) calmed down a bit. I have to admit, I'm a bit relieved as well. CHIEF Q. whispered something. I have no idea what, but it was probably something important.

Well, whatever it was, Inspector found it amusing. He turns to [AN-GEL].

"Hahahahaha. Were we followed. That's a good one. CHIEF Q. invites me to a mountain resort in the middle of nowhere, and he asks me if—Whoa!"

CHIEF Q. pulls Inspector aside and drags him to a nearby window.

Now I wonder… _were_ we followed? I guess it's possible, but what would I know? The thought never crossed my mind until now, so I didn't keep a sharp eye. Even if I did, I don't think I would be able to see much through the darkness.

But I digress. CHIEF Q. sounds super serious, and it isn't long that Inspector turns his attention to the window. Outside, I can barely make out something from the distance. It kind of looks like a castle, but I can't be certain.

"Right. I saw it mentioned here in the tourist's brochure."

What are you two talking about? What was mentioned?! I better get out that brochure he mentioned.

"Visit CountDracula's-Haunted-Castle."

Thank you.

CHIEF Q. is speaking again. Sometimes I wish I could fully comprehend speech. That would make situations like this much simpler.

"CHIEF Q., these little superstitions are utterly ridiculous!"

I _think_ I know what CHIEF Q is talking about. First Inspector mentions CountDracula's castle, and now he's talking about superstitions. Do the people here in {Transylvania} think this monster is real? CHIEF Q. hands Inspector a note.

"!CLAW! planning to sabotage law enforcement convention. Suspect he's in CountDracula's castle. Your mission is to get !CLAW! before he gets the convention. This message will self-destruct."

!CLAW!. No matter where Inspector goes, he always has to deal with that [ #%^*&$#!~+^&=$*]!

Sorry for my colorful language, but I really don't like the guy.

"Don't worry, CHIEF Q.! I'm _always_ on duty!"

Inspector begins to head to the GM1.0 and tosses the note over his shoulder. As he walks out the door with [AN-GEL] and Dog(?), I can hear something almost like an explosion, followed by a moan.

You know, I'm starting to wonder how it's even possible for a piece of paper to explode.

…

They really need to do something with these roads. A fence would be nice. Or at least making them wider. I don't know. The point is the roads here make me very nervous.

"!CLAW! would _never_ use this place as a hideout!"

Both [AN-GEL] and I are wondering why. I mean, this castle looks like the perfect place. It's dark, creepy, and downright terrifying. This is practically !CLAW! heaven!

"Well, for one thing, it's too obvious!"

Ok. You've got a point there. But please move a little bit to the right. You're way too close to the edge.

[AN-GEL] seems very concerned about something. I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do about the road.

"Just a rough patch, [AN-GEL]. We'll be over in just a moment."

I don't know, Inspector. I think you should listen to her. I can't exactly see all that well, but I still think you—

WOWZERS!

The GM1.0 begins to slide out of control! Not good! Not good at all! OH SWEET SUGAR HONEY AND ICE TEA! WE'RE OFF THE ROAD! I CAN'T WATCH!

* * *

 **Cliffhanger~! *insert troll face***


	3. Near-Death Experience

**I sure hope this was worth the cliffhanger in the last chapter. (sweats nervously)**

* * *

…

…

…what happened?

We're alive? W-We're alive! The GM1.0 landed on a branch on the side of the road! Whew!

Sometimes I swear the Man Upstairs is being too merciful to Inspector.

Not that I mind though.

Nevertheless, both [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) look terrified. Inspector is scared as well, but he's trying his best to act calm.

"With the GM1.0, everything will be fine in five minutes."

Five minutes? Why five minutes? I guess it's either that or five hours, but still. To my disbelief, Inspector practically jumps out of the GM1.0.

Did he not notice the bottomless pit he almost fell into just mere moments ago?! What is he thinking?!

"Go-Go-Gadget Copter!"

So that's what he was thinking.

I should have known.

I give Inspector my copter, and he flies up to the GM1.0. Through the open window, I can see [AN-GEL]. She looks really scared, almost to the point of tears.

I don't like it when [AN-GEL] cries.

Inspector is giving off a reassuring smile, probably attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'll be back in a minute!"

And with that, Inspector flies up to the road's edge, and he gives me back my copter. He leans forwards to get a good look at the situation Dog(?) and [AN-GEL] are in. I can sense the gears in his head are turning.

"Hmmm…"

The GM1.0's weight is finally getting to the branch, and it begins to slip. I can hear a faint yelp, and I can sense the fear in Inspector rising.

"Go-Go-Gadget [error!error!error!]!"

NO! NO NO NO NO _NO_! NOT NOW! _PLEASE_ NOT NOW!

WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO _WHAT DO I DO_?!

UM-UH-GADGET COAT!

IT'S NOT HELPING!

THE BRANCH IS BEGINGING TO SNAP!

I CAN HEAR [AN-GEL] BUT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE'S SAYING! SHE MUST BE PETRIFIED!

"Go-Go-Gadget [error!error!error!]!"

 _ **NO!**_

EHHH-GADGET SKATES!

 _THAT'S NOT HELPING EITHER!_

 _[AN-GEL] AND DOG(_ _?) ARE SECONDS AWAY FROM FALLING TO THEIR DOOM!_

 _ **PLEASE**_ _INSPECTOR!_ _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**_

"GO-GO-GADGET ARM!"

Without a moment of hesitation, I use my arm to reach for the knob that activates the GM1.0's claw. The claw launches out, nearly missing Inspector, and grabs hold of a dead tree on the other side of the road. I can sense a lot of fear and worry in Inspector. The branch finally breaks, and the claw retracts, lifting the GM1.0 back onto the road. Inspector runs up to the GM1.0 to see if Dog(?) and [AN-GEL] are alright.

Fortunately, neither of them are harmed.

Even though Inspector is relieved, I'm still shaken up. Inspector was only seconds away from losing both [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) forever, and it would have been my fault! I feel absolutely horrible!

Me and my stupid glitches…

I'm pretty certain that if I were human, I would be crying right now.

Despite just surviving that frightening experience, [AN-GEL] seems rather calm. She asks Inspector what he was going to do.

Oh. This is new. I sense anger.

"I'm going to phone the tourist biro, and complain about these roads!"

…

Thanks, Inspector. Even though you were being dead serious, I needed a good laugh.

Here. I'll help you with that phone call.

…

Oh thank heavens, we're finally here!

The GM1.0 pulled up to the entrance of CountDracula's castle. Of course, being the curious man that he is, Inspector takes a look from inside of the GM1.0.

For the record, this place is _defiantly_ not worth almost dying over.

Inspector steps out of the GM1.0, while [AN-GEL] reluctantly climbs out and tries to coast Dog(?) to come along. Her voice sounds a bit shaky.

"What's the matter with you two, anyway?"

Oh, I don't know. Maybe because THEY ALMOST DIED?!

Did you seriously forget all about that?! I know your memory isn't all that great, but you can't remember something as life-changing as almost losing Dog(?) and [AN-GEL]?! Good grief!

I can hear [AN-GEL] saying something about Dog(?) being afraid of ghosts. I know she's saying that because she cares for him, but I'm starting to wonder if she's scared to go in the castle as well. There's also something about the tone in her voice. Something that reminds me of when she was only a little girl…five years old…big blue eyes…

It never fails. Whenever [AN-GEL]'s nearby, no matter what the situation is, I just can't stay mad.

"Well this is a wonderful opportunity for you to get over those silly superstitions."

And with that, [AN-GEL], Dog(?), and Inspector cross the drawbridge into the castle. The moment we make it across however, I can hear a loud bang. No one else seems to hear it though.

Maybe my imagination is getting the best of me.

Inside is a large, dark hallway. I can't see all that well, but from what I can tell, there's grey, dark blue, and very little orange. I guess is the grey is stone. There also seems to be statues of something, but I can't register what exactly they are.

"You see? Nothing to be afraid of here! I wonder where the tour guide is…"

Oh THAT certainly sounds promising.

YEIP! What was that?!

"What's that sound?!"

I don't know, but I don't like one bit. If I had my own body, I would have chills running up my spine.

Inspector seems to notice Dog(?) isn't taking any of this well. He's shaking like a leaf on a windy day. I can literally hear his teeth chattering.

I'm not an expert on…whatever Dog(?) really is, but I'm pretty sure all of this isn't healthy for him both mentally and emotionally. I haven't seen him this scared since he was really small…

Gosh darn it, nostalgia!

Inspector seems to remember that as well, and reaches out to hold Dog(?)…

…only for him to yelp and practically hold on to Inspector's face.

Ok, that was kind of funny.

"Get a hold of yourself, Dog(?)! You could give someone a terrible headache!"


	4. Spooky Investigation

It's official. I'm sick and tired of darkness. After this, I want to spend a nice sunny day at an amusement park.

This hallway is mostly yellow and green, with the only source of light coming from my flashlight. [AN-GEL] mentions something about being watched. To be honest, I have a very similar feeling. This castle is giving me the creeps!

"Nonsense, [AN-GEL]! Your imagination is playing tricks on you."

Inspector, I think it would be wise if you took a look around for her sake.

"But just to reassure you, let's check the closets."

That's new. He actually _listened_ to me for once.

[AN-GEL] does sound a little relieved, but she's still scared. Inspector pans my flashlight across the wall until it comes to rest on a green door. Him, [AN-GEL], and Dog(?) walk up toward it, and Inspector grabs hold of the…strange door knob, but it doesn't turn.

"Hmmm. This door seems to be locked. Let me see here…"

Inspector begins to unscrew his left ring finger so he could use my skeleton key. [AN-GEL] doesn't sound all that excited though.

"Nonsense, [AN-GEL]! It's probably just locked by mistake. My Gadget Skeleton Key will unlock it in a snap."

Ahem. You mean _my_ skeleton key. You're just borrowing it.

Inspector unlocks the door, while Dog(?) is knocking his knees. The door opens and—

YIKES!

What in the world is that noise?! Bigger question, what in the world in that _face_?! Its eyes and mouth are glowing like it's some kind of ghost!

Wait. Hold on.

Whew! It's just an open window. And the light and noise were just lightning and thunder.

I think the spooks of {Transylvania} are finally getting to me.

"See? So much for ghosts. Some careless person has left the window open."

Being the nice man that he is, Inspector walks up to the window and closes it. He and [AN-GEL] continue to walk around the castle, until I hear a growly scream and crash. Inspector turns around to see what's all the commotion, only to be met with Dog(?) jumping into his trench coat.

Again with the nostalgia!

"I know you're frightened Dog(?), but try not to be so clumsy! These are probably priceless fake artifacts!"

"Priceless fake artifacts"? Really?! How can something fake be considered priceless? That's like saying a pile of garbage is worth a million dollars!

But what do I know. I'm the same guy who still doesn't understand the concept of showering.

…

How big is this place? It didn't look that huge on the outside. Then again, I think that about every building Inspector walks into.

Dog(?), Inspector, and [AN-GEL] have once again walked into another room. This one has a very tall ceiling and a long, wide staircase. Quite impressive if you ask me. As to be expected, Inspector begins walking up the long flight of stairs. I think [AN-GEL] has finally gotten over her fears, as she says something about ghosts just being superstition.

"Precisely, [AN-GEL]. And that stuff about [M~A~D] agents using this place as a hideout is preposterous."

Well, I wouldn't say "preposterous" per say, but it would be too obvious.

Inspector, [AN-GEL], and Dog(?) arrive on the top of the stairs, and Inspector begins to whistle a tune while taking a look around. Funny thing about anything related to music, I can't seem to comprehend it. To me, it's just noise. It would be fun to know what music really sounds like though.

As Inspector is shining my flashlight, the beam casts over Dog(?), creating a shadow.

Funny, Dog(?) is defiantly screaming, but I hear two voices.

Wait a minute.

Is…is that _you_ Inspector?

Oh how embarrassing.

"Will you stop that Dog(?)?!"

All this seems to be amusing [AN-GEL] though, which is good because I don't like it when she's not in a positive mood. She jokingly asks what's next.

"I'm not sure, [AN-GEL]."

Neither am I.


	5. Tennis Court

**I am _sooooo_ sorry for not uploading in _two freaking days!_ One day was kind of weird, so it completely forgot about it, and my mom wouldn't get off the computer the other day. *sigh* Well, I hope this chapter was worth the unnecessary wait.**

* * *

Something has caught Inspector's attention. It's a…something.

Where in the world did it come from?

Curious, Inspector picks it up. On it, there is an obvious [M~A~D] logo on it. A bit too obvious I might add.

"Wowzers!"

You know, I'm starting to assume that !CLAW! really is inside this castle, and he's giving Inspector a red herring to keep him away from whatever he's up to.

Inspector begins to inspect this unknown object a little bit further. Who knows what secrets it might hold.

"Hmmm, an old tennis ball. Must be an old tennis court upstairs. Think I'll go take a look."

Let me get this straight. You think that there is a tennis court at the top of this castle, which is over hundreds of years old.

Ehhh, I'm not buying it.

Neither is [AN-GEL] in that matter. She says that she's going with Inspector.

"No [AN-GEL], I don't think that'll be necessary. You and Dog(?) can wait right here."

Ok, I should be going nuts right now, especially since I know [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) can so easily keep Inspector away from any death traps !CLAW! has set up. But Inspector doesn't know that. In his eyes, he's keeping those two from any possible dangers that might be upstairs. Actually, I thought I sensed a bit of panic for a moment when [AN-GEL] said she was coming along.

Maybe he didn't forget the incident that happened on the way to the castle…

Inspector walks up to the flight of steps that lead upstairs, stopping at the doorway to inspect it for a moment. It's one of those swirly staircases that make me feel a bit disoriented afterwards.

"Hmm...Looks as if this leads to the tower. Funny place for a tennis court."

Oh my GOSH!

Sometimes I really wonder what Inspector's IQ level really is.

…

Wowzers! Just how tall is this tower? These stairs don't ever seem to end!

Inspector doesn't seem to mind though. He stops for a moment to think.

"A tennis ball with the [M~A~D] insignia rolls down these very stairs. Conscience? I don't think so. Perhaps I just might have stumbled on the headquarters of tennis team."

He's not even close to figuring this one out.

I swear, if [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) weren't around, the entire world would have been doomed a _long_ time ago.

As Inspector continues walking up the stairs, I can't help but feel like we're being followed.

…

At last! We've made it to the top!

Defiantly not worth that long climb to get here. Other than a door, there's really nothing to see. Not even a window.

"Hmm. It must be a very small tennis court."

Has it ever crossed your mind that there may not be a tennis court here at all? I mean come on! You're better than this!

Of course, Inspector isn't willing to give up yet. He goes through the door, only to be met with a small balcony overviewing the LOVELY scenery.

Hold on. What was that sound? It sounds like it's coming from behind. Inspector turns arou—

AAAHHH! FACE FULL OF DOG(?)!

So that's who was following us.

But holy crap! He's pounced on Inspector with so much force, that Inspector is falling backwards! Scratch that. He's _flying_ backwards! Inspector somehow manages to grab hold of the entryway with his hands and feet. However, Inspector is still flying, as my arms and legs are extending to their limit.

I think he's hanging from over the tower balcony.

…

Wait WHAT?!

"Ah-ha! So there _are_ [M~A~D] agents here after all!"

Huh? Oh that's right! Dog(?)! He's completely covered in white, almost like a ghost.

I sure hope that's a disguise.

Ok, as much fun as it is hanging over…how many feet up we are, this is no time for fun and games. At lightning speed, I retract my arms and legs. Although, I think I did it a bit too fast, as now Inspector is flying down the stairs with Dog(?) in tow.

But hold on. I could have sworn Inspector hit someone.

Oh well.

Let the flinching ensue.

…

I don't know how much more of this I can take. That last impact had to hurt.

Fortunately, I think Inspector and Dog(?) have finally reached the bottom. Inspector sits up, and sees Dog(?) without his disguise.

Oh thank goodness! He's not dead!

Inspector doesn't seem to be all that amused though. I sense annoyance.

"Dog(?) you crazy canine! For a minute, I thought you were a [M~A~D] agent!"

For the record, you _always_ think he's a [M~A~D] agent.

I'm not sure why Inspector is annoyed though. You would think he would be a bit confused about where the agent went.

I really need to stop underestimating Inspector.

Dog(?) seems to remember something important and grabs hold of Inspector's trench coat collar while barking frantically. He looks really worried.

"What is it, Dog(?)? You want to go out?"

Inspector. We're not at home in the middle of the suburbs. We're on a mission in {Transylvania} with spooks left and right. I don't think he's asking to do his business.

Well whatever the situation is, Dog(?) clearly doesn't have the patience to wait for Inspector to figure it out. He grabs Inspector's right hand and runs for it, but my arm is extending again.

I really need to check that.

Eventually, my arm has reached its limit, and Inspector is trying his best to stay on his feet.

"Dog(?)! Wait! AHHHHH!"

Oh boy, he's flying again. Aaaaaand now he's falling down the stairs…across the room…and into the basement…

Poor Inspector.

I think I'll retract my arm now.

Inspector's head is finally cleared, and he's thinking hard about something. Then, he puts two and two together. His panic levels have increased slightly.

"[AN-GEL]'s down _here_?!"

I can here Dog(?) bark in response, probably saying "yes" in…whatever language he speaks. Inspector isn't showing it, but he's trying to sound calm.

"Hmmm. Let's have a look."

Now that I'm thinking about it, why did [AN-GEL] go down into the basement? Gosh I hope she's ok.


	6. The Basement

I have no idea how long we've been down here. Two minutes? Two hours? If only there was a window. I could at least see if the sun has risen yet.

Inspector has just finished walking down a flight of stairs. I'm not sure what happened after that, but whatever it was, it ended up causing Inspector and Dog(?) to fall down a pit. The two of them land into a dark room with some yellow on one wall. There's also a person. Hmmm…

Red…

White…

Green…

Blue…

Blonde…

[AN-GEL]!

She sounds relieved to see Inspector. She even has a smile on her face.

"Never fear, Gadget's here!"

Well thanks for mentioning me Inspector, but [AN-GEL] doesn't even know I exist. It was kind of pointless really.

As to be expected, Inspector takes a quick glance of his surroundings. This room was much bigger than when I first saw it, having grey pillars scattered across the brown floor. I can also see movement, but I can't tell what it is.

"Hmmm. Looks like the kind of place a [M~A~D] agent might like to hide."

Turning to one dark blue wall, I could see a faint brown within the darkness. Inspector reaches for it, and begins digging into his left pocket. After a moment or two, he pulls out a match.

"Ah-ha!"

Oh I see. That faint brown was a torch. Not quite sure why you would need it though since you have my flashlight. But oh well. Inspector walks up to the nearest pillar and strikes the match, creating a yellow glow. Just as he's about to light the torch, he stops. I sense that he's using his nose.

I may be able to see and hear to a degree, but I can't touch, taste, or smell. Inspector's on his own on this one. Whatever it is he's smelling, it is something of concern. Now I'm nervous.

SWEET SUGER HONEY AND ICE TEA! RED! WHY IS THE ROOM RED?!

Inspector's fear levels have reached their limit! That has _never_ happened before! He seems to be in some kind of shock as well…

…like he's remembering something he'd rather forget.

Even though I can sense his emotions and body functions, I can't sense his thoughts or memories. That's for Inspector and Inspector only. But I can't remember anything that would scar Inspector like this. Was it before I came around? That would make sense. But there's something else that concerns me.

Inspector! Snap out of it! What about [AN-GEL] and Dog(?)?!

Inspector returns to his senses.

"Go-Go-Gadget Finger!"

My fire extinguisher? Ok, whatever you say. I give Inspector my fire extinguisher, and he sprays the red, engulfing the room with white. The red had died down enough for Inspector to spot an exit.

"Now let's get some fresh air! This smoke is bad for our health!"

I agree. Your lungs are taking slight damage.

As fast as lightning, Inspector, [AN-GEL], and Dog(?) run to the door and open it to find themselves in another hallway. They turn around to see puffs of grey spilling out of the room.

"I think it's time to go back upstairs. There's nobody down here."

Inspector's not showing it, but he's still shaken up.

What was it that made you so scared anyways?

…

Oh. Never mind then.

…

"Hmmm. This must be the way upstairs."

Yes, I believe it is. It looks kind of familiar. Plus there _are_ stairs that are going up. Just has Inspector reaches the entryway, a grey wall comes down, blocking the exit entirely.

Wowzers! Could you make that any closer?! I REALLY wanted that heart attack!

Inspector doesn't seem to be fazed by this though. As the matter of fact, he's slightly annoyed.

"Don't these doors have secret buttons?"

They usually do, but knowing !CLAW!, this one probably doesn't.

Nevertheless, Inspector presses his hands against the wall, searching for a button. [AN-GEL] helps him out by doing the same thing. The instant their hands touch the wall, it begins to move. Only, instead of going up, it flips, bringing [AN-GEL] and Inspector to the other side.

Great! First we lose [AN-GEL], and now we've lost Dog(?)!

That's strange. I can't see anything. From what I can tell from hearing alone, it sounds like Inspector and [AN-GEL] are falling through a chute. It isn't long until the dim light returns, and I can see Inspector holding [AN-GEL] in his arms.

Ok, when did that happen?

The two of them fly for a second or two and fall into a deep pit made of grey. Thankfully, neither of them are hurt. Inspector helps [AN-GEL] onto her feet.

"We've seemed to have fallen into the wine cellar, [AN-GEL]."

The wine cellar? Well other than some brown stuff I saw for only a moment, this sure doesn't look like one. The walls on Inspector's left and right have somethings sticking out of them.

"Or perhaps…the wine press."

Why do you say that?

...

What was that sound?

[AN-GEL] is saying something about the walls moving.

THE WALLS ARE MOVING?!

Oh no! Inspector's in another one of !CLAW!'s traps! Not only that, but [AN-GEL]'s trapped too!

I really hate that guy's guts.

This trap is closing in a bit too fast than what I feel comfortable with. Especially since those strange objects look anything but soft and fluffy.

"Go-Go-Gadget Arms!"

I extend my arms and Inspector tries his best to hold the walls back, but it's not working all that well. They're just not strong enough.

My right leg springs out, only for my arms to malfunction and tie Inspector up.

No no no! What am I doing?! I really need a tune up once we get home.

What is [AN-GEL] saying? Something about a switch? Hmmm…

Hey Inspector! Maybe that switch will stop the walls from crushing us! I bet I can reach it!

"Go-Go-Gadget Hand!"

My right hand launches out of Inspector's hat and reaches for the switch.

Almost…there…

 **NO!**

It's too far away! I failed Inspector! Him and [AN-GEL] are going to—…g-going to…

I can't bear to say that horrible word.

"We should of brought the extension."

THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FUNNY, INSPECTOR!

…

I still can't believe this is even possible.

The walls are just barely touching [AN-GEL], and the only thing preventing them from crushing her is Inspector! He's holding the walls back with both arms and legs without my help!

What are humans made of again?

Uh, you can answer that question later. I think I see someone.

Why, it's Dog(?)! Other than some black on his head, he looks perfectly fine.

"Hi there, Dog(?)! Would you mind hitting that switch?"

You're about to be crushed to death, and yet you manage to say that in the calmest voice I have ever heard all day.

I swear Inspector would be a natural if he ever decided to become a movie actor.

Dog(?) activates the switch and the walls return to their respected places. Inspector manages to fall on his feet, but my legs launch him into the air. [AN-GEL] can only respond with a puzzled look.

…

I'm confused. I mean really, _really_ confused. We ended up doing absolutely nothing but wonder around in a castle, and yet the police arrive anyways and arrest three [M~A~D] agents disguised as monsters.

I'm not even sure [AN-GEL] or Dog(?) did anything to foil !CLAW!'s scheme.

Ah well. As long as we completed the mission, I honestly don't care. Speaking of completed missions, Chief Q. is congratulating Inspector for a job well done.

"You're not going to believe this Chief Q. I think [M~A~D] had a miniature tennis court up there!"

You're not letting that go, are you?

Chief Q., as usual, looks a bit confused, but then points somewhere behind Inspector. Inspector turns around to see !CLAW! escape.

This is what really gets on my nerves about the guy. No matter how many times Dog(?) and [AN-GEL] have ruined his plans, he always somehow manages to escape and come back with another heinous scheme! He never goes away! Why can't he just leave Inspector, [AN-GEL] and Dog(?) alone?!

You know what? Screw him! It's been a long night, and I can sense Inspector just wants some rest.


	7. Epilogue

I really don't know how long I have been with Inspector. Time is a concept I can't seem to grasp. But I do know this: I have been around for at least ten years.

You see, after the man arrived home from the hospital, he didn't go outside all that much. In fact, I think the only time he ever did leave the house was when he had to run errands, or whenever he had an assignment. He was very quiet and mostly kept to himself. Chief Q. always seemed to try to invite him to things, but the man always turned the offers down. I didn't think much about this at the time, as I was still learning and didn't know any better. However, there was one thing I would notice time to time.

The man was lonely.

At first, I was confused. How could a man who had a voice inside his head be lonely? And if he was lonely, why didn't he hang out with other people? I asked him about it, and he said he was still getting used to me. I than felt guilty, thinking _I_ was the reason why he was alone. I didn't talk to him for a long time.

I'm not entirely certain, but I think this went on for one or two months. Then one day, the man got a phone call. Whatever the call was about, it ended in the man dropping the phone, and becoming very sad and angry. I was too scared to ask him what was wrong at the time, and I have a strong feeling he wouldn't want to talk about it if I tried to now. I don't remember much after that. A majority of it was just a blur of traveling, sleeping people, and grief; lots and lots of grief. And yet, at the end of all of that, the man somehow ended up holding a bundle of something.

It took longer than necessary for me to realize that the bundle was actually a person. She was so small that she didn't even register as human! This concerned me, and I asked the man about it. He didn't seem too worried about it though.

"Don't worry; she'll grow up before you know it."

I wasn't too sure about it, but I took the man's word for it.

To say things were a bit rough at first would be a big understatement. All I can remember that first week is high pitched crying and sleepless nights. Nevertheless, the man didn't give up trying to care for her, and eventually, the crying ceased. Everything went much smoother after that. I watched as she steadily went from rolling, to crawling, to walking right before my eyes. And, just like the man said, she grew big enough that she registered as a person. I recognized her as being a year old at the time, so I assumed that's how long I had been around.

Her development wasn't the only thing that had changed. As the time went by, I noticed a difference in the man. At first, he would have small chit-chats with the neighbors and fellow officers. Then he would join the coffee breaks and the barbeques. He would also leave the house and go to the park for no apparent reason. Of course, he would take her with him. She never left his side. I also noticed that his voice seemed livelier than his usual deadpan tone. He seemed much happier than he was before.

I don't know how, but she changed the man for the better.

It wouldn't be long until a new addition would be added. One day, Inspector was called on an assignment. I don't remember all the details, but it had to do with illegal experimentation, and a mad scientist with a lot of animals. The scientist was arrested and the animals were either sent to zoos or were adopted. All that was left was a puppy, but no one wanted him.

Even though he looked like a dog, and sounded like a dog, he acted like a person, which confuses me to this day. This puppy was extremely scared of people, almost as if all trust he had in humans was long gone. The only person he would allow to come close to him was the man, which made the other officers scratch their heads due to obvious reasons. The man took the puppy home and introduced him to her, who was five at the time. She was much more advanced than other kids her age, so she understood that she had to be gentle around the puppy. Although very shy around her at first, he grew to like her, and the two of them became like siblings.

Of course, there were some problems. The puppy was frightened of strangers, loud noises, and anything that was unfamiliar. Whenever these things would pop up, he would normally hide from plain sight, and she and the man would have to coast the puppy out. However, there had been times when he would get so scared the man would have to hold him in order for him to calm down. Eventually, thanks to her and the man, the puppy built up his courage, and his trust with other people had been restored.

Things haven't always been perfect though. There have been times when her and the puppy would have silly fights, or when her and the man would have heated arguments that would end in her storming into her room and the man walking around the house to calm himself down. I can even remember one time when all three of them were fighting, and it ended in the man yelling in the harshest voice I had ever heard come out of his mouth, which caused the puppy to hide under the table, and her to be on the verge of tears. Of course, this broke his heart and apologized immediately. Punishments were also given, even though they were hard to watch. Especially when she would say she was sorry over and over again. I didn't understand why the man was being so cruel to her at first, but then he explained to me that discipline was just another way to show that he cares for her, even though it may not look like it.

And yet, despite all of that, the man was able to keep everyone together. He loved both of them very dearly, and I promised to myself that I wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Now it's the present day. Inspector, [AN-GEL], and Dog(?) are taking a hike in a forest. The world around them is the perfect mix of green, brown, and gentle sunlight. [AN-GEL] is in awe over the beautiful scenery, while Dog(?) seems to be listening to the peace of the birds and the wind. Even Inspector seems to be in a good mood, and I honestly don't blame him. Of course, whenever Inspector is relaxed, I begin thinking, and a thought occurs to me. I thought that nags me to the point that I must know the answer.

Inspector? Why did [AN-GEL] come to live with you all those years ago?

…She's your (149535?).

Eh, it's alright. I'll figure it out eventually.

* * *

 **A Mind of His Own: The Haunted House** **is finally completed! Whoo!**

 **It's great to finish a story that you had fun writing, but I plan on doing one more sequel set in the original series before I move on to the reboot. And, just like last time, I want to know what episode you guys want me to use. Once again, I'll keep you all updated on my profile.**

 **Until my next story, I'll see you all later!**

* * *

"Inspector Gadget" is created by Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, and Bruno Bianchi.


End file.
